That's Just Great, Sherlock
by Roxanna123
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, the famous Sherlock Holmes, gets sick. John Watson and their daughter, Katherine or Katie Holmes, are nursing him back to health. Along with Mycroft. This will be fun.
1. Somethings Wrong With Sherlock

**I only own Katherine.**

Its a clear Monday afternoon and Sherlock was pacing around in the living room, acting nervous. John Watson, his best friend and flatmate, noticed this.

"Sherlock, you seem really anxious", said John stopping Sherlock. "Whats the matter"?

"I'm just worried about Katherine thats all", said Sherlock going around John and continue to pace.

John had a confused look on his face.

"Katherine won't be back for another couple hours, Sherlock", said John confused. "She told you she would call or text you when schools over".

"How do you know"! Sherlock shouted at John. "She could be somewhere in France by now"!

John was shocked at what Sherlock had just said to him.

"Sherlock, if you're really worried about her, I'll give the school a call and make sure she's all right", said John giving Sherlock's shoulders a firm shake.

John took out his cell phone and dialed the school's number. He asked for Katherine.

"Hello, Father", Katherine or Katie said. "What do you and Dad want"?

"I'm worried about your Dad", said John quietly.

"Why are you whispering"? Katie asked chuckling a little.

"I don't want Sherlock to hear me", said John going outside. "Ok, I'm in my room and I want you to listen to me".

Katie sighed; a little annoyed with her father.

"Father, you called me during class to tell me this", Katie told him in uninterested tone. "Dad worries about me anyway".

"Not like this", John told Katie seriously. "He doesn't pace when he's worried about you nor does he shout at me".

On Katie's end, Katie looks over to the secretary in shock and turns back to the phone.

"Are you sure", Katie asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, Katherine, I'm sure", said John. "I'm giving you permission to leave school early and come home to help me. Transfer the call to the secretary".

Katie did so and left to grab her stuff. After that, she got on her motorcycle and put her hair back into a ponytail. Then, she drove off, forgetting to put on her helmet.


	2. Confessing and Taking Sherlock's Temp

**I only own Katherine or Katie Holmes**

When she got home, John was waiting outside for her.

"If I wasn't so worried about Sherlock, I would be grounding you for week", said John sternly.

"Well, SORRY for caring so much for Dad", said Katie.

"It doesn't matter", said John ushering her inside. "I'm just glad you got here as fast as you can".

Katie didn't have time to reply, for she was attacked by a very worried Sherlock Holmes.

"Katherine Marie Holmes", said Sherlock gripping her in a tight hug. "Where in the Queen's bloody name have you been"?

"At school"? said Katie with unsureness. "I was in science class when Father gave me a call".

"I mean it young lady", Sherlock said sternly to Katie. "Where have you been"?

"I was honestly at school", said Katie firmly. "And I honestly think you're running a temperature".

Sherlock let go of her and stood back in shock.

"I'm not sick", he scoffed at her. "I was really worried about my little girl".

"Ha"! said Katie pointing at her dad. "Now I know you're sick".

"I am not"! Sherlock snapped.

"You're not telling me to shut up and you never say that I'm your little girl", she told him.

"You can't prove I have a temperature", said Sherlock smirking with his arms crossed.

"I can grab a thermometer", Katie countered with her own smirk.

"I threw it away", said Sherlock with a proud smile.

"I bought a new one yesterday", said Katie wearing her own smile.

Sherlock's smile faltered and he didn't know what to say.

'Got ya' Katie thought.

"I took it from the bathroom and locked it up"? Sherlock said uncertainly.

"It was never in the bathroom", said Katie with a smirk. "It always been in my desk".

Sherlock sat down with a defeated look on his face. Katie smiled and went up to get the thermometer. When she returned, John was getting Sherlock to lie down.

"You got the thermometer, sweetheart"? John asked pushing Sherlock down on the sofa who sat up to see Katie come in.

"Yes, Father", said Katie giving the thermometer to John.

"Open up", John ordered Sherlock.

"I will not let that cold piece of plastic under my tongue as long as I live", said Sherlock with a grumpy look.

"Well, it doesn't have to go under your tongue", said John secretly giving Katie a wink. "We'll just have you take off your shirt and stick the thermometer under your armpit".

Sherlock looked at him with shocked look on his face.

"That's not a way to take anyone's temperature", said Sherlock.

"Its been a way to take someone's temperature for years", said John.

"Prove it", said Sherlock with his arms crossed.

Katie grabbed her laptop and searched for ways to take someone's temperature. When she was done, she showed him the article.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Yeah, 'oh' is right", said John putting the thermometer close to Sherlock's mouth. "Now open up so we can take your temperature".

Sherlock pouted but opened his mouth wide enough for the thermometer to be placed under his tongue. After the thermometer beeped, John took it out of Sherlock's mouth.

"Well, 101.3 is high enough to keep you in bed", said John shaking the thermometer. "Which means no cases until your temperature comes down to at least 98.9. Understand me"?

"But", said Sherlock.

Katie shook her head.

"Father is a doctor, Dad", said Katie. "So, you have to listen to him. Its the doctor's orders".

"I wonder if that saying 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away' is true", said Sherlock.

"Now Sherlock", said John. "As your best friend, flatmate, doctor, AND guardian to Katherine, I must insist that you listen to me. You want to get better don't you"?

"Yes", mumbled Sherlock.

"Good", said John with a smile. "If you get your rest and take your medicine as well as listen to me and Katherine, you'll be better in no time".

"I better be", snapped Sherlock

**Author's note: I thought I post another chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. It's longer then the last one which I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway, I got it done.**


	3. Shut Up, Sherlock!

**I only own Katie**

5 Minutes Later

"Am I better yet"? Sherlock asked John.

John felt Sherlock's forehead.

"Nope", said John. "Still feverish".

2 Minutes Later

"Am I better yet"? Sherlock asked again.

"No, Sherlock", said John becoming annoyed.

10 Seconds Later

"Am I bet..", Sherlock was about to ask before he was interrupted by John.

"No, Sherlock, you're not better"! John shouted. "It doesn't take 7 minutes to get rid of a fever! You have to give it at least 24 hours"!

Katie came downstairs with a annoyed look.

"Dad, Father, I do want to work on my science project", said Katie. "Which is due the day after tomorrow".

"Katie, I'm sorry", said John getting up and going towards her. "We keep forgetting that you go to school and live here".

"If you need help with Dad", said Katie. "Its no big deal".

Katie grabbed John and pulled him up to her room.

"Katherine, did you have to pull me up to your room"? John asked rubbing the arm she pulled him with.

"No but I have something that will help Dad fall asleep for about 2 hours", said Katie grabbing some pills off her desk. "Sleeping pills".

"Where did you get sleeping pills, little lady"? John sternly asked with crossed arms.

"I stole them from the lab 3 weeks ago while you and Dad were on a case because I had trouble sleeping", said Katie as a matter of factually.

"How did you get into the lab"? John asked. "It was locked".

"I have my ways", said Katie. "Anyway, I talked to Uncle Mycroft and he said that when Dad's sick, pills take effect almost immediately so if you give him one of these pills, he'll become really drowsy".

"How long do you think it will take him to fall asleep"? John asked.

"3 minutes at the very most", said Katie shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know".

"Katie, thats probably the best idea ever", said John giving her a kiss on the forehead.

John, then, ran off with the pills in hand.

"Well, lets see how this goes", Katie sighed running after her Father.

**Author's Note: Oh god, I can't believe I got this done today. Yay!**


	4. PEACE! FINALLY!

**I only own Katie**

When Katie reached the living room, John and Sherlock were having an argument.

"You are so stubborn, Sherlock", said John trying to hand Sherlock the pill and a glass of water. "Just take the stupid medicine".

"No", said Sherlock. "I refuse to put that junk into my mouth".

"Its not junk", said John. "Its medicine. Hear me, MEDICINE. Medicine that will help you feel better".

Sherlock pretended to think it through.

"Ummmm, No", said Sherlock now trying to get up again.

"Sherlock, stop acting like a child and take the medicine", said John pushing Sherlock back down on the sofa.

Sherlock ignored him so he tried another tactic.

"I'll call your mum", he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare", Sherlock shot back at him with wide eyes.

"Try me, Holmes", said John.

Katie sighed and shook her head at her two 'guardians'. She went into the kitchen and took out the pill she got from the bottle before John took it from her.

"I'm making tea", Katie called to Sherlock and John. "Who wants some"?

A chorus of 'me' rang in her ears. She smiles and puts on the kettle. When she was finished with making the tea, Katie put the pill and aloud it to dissolve in the tea. She, then, proceeded to bring the cups to her waiting father and dad.

"Here you go", said Katie with a smile while handing the cups to her adopted parents.

John took a couple of sips to test how hot the tea was while Sherlock gulped his tea down, loving the soothing feeling on his throat.

"That was great 'yawn' Katie", said Sherlock with a sleepy smile. "You sure know how to make 'yawn' good tea".

"Thank you, Dad", said Katie shooting a knowing look at John. "I'm glad you liked it".

"Yeah", said Sherlock, his eyes half closed and giving a big yawn. "What did you put in it anyway"?

"Your medicine", said Katie with a smirk.

Sherlock tried to open his eyes wide enough to make a surprised look but failed miserably.

"What", said Sherlock in a tired surprised. "How did you do it"?

"Can't tell you that", said Katie giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Stop fighting it and try to sleep. Trust me, you'll feel better".

"No", slurred Sherlock. "I don't want to".

"You will feel better if you do", said Katie pushing stray hair out of his eyes. "Please, for me".

Sherlock tiredly nodded and leaned his head back on the pillow Katie fixed to make the sofa more comfortable. Within seconds of hitting the pillow, Sherlock was fast asleep.

Through out that whole process, John just stared at Katie and Sherlock in shock. Katie motioned John to quickly come downstairs quietly so they can talk.

**Author's note: Yes! I got two chapters done during the weekend. I hope you guys are liking this.**


	5. John and Katie Bond

**I only own Katie**

When John and Katie enter the kitchen, Katie picks up the kettle that has 2 extra cups worth of tea left and poured them into two cups sitting in the clean dish area. She hands one to John and sits down with her cup in hand.

"How did you do that"? John asked taking a sip of tea. "I mean, get Sherlock to drink the tea with the medicine in it".

"He's ill, Father", said Katie putting her cup down. "He doesn't act like an arse like he normally is. He's not as observant so he wouldn't sense it".

"You were able to outsmart him eh"? John chuckled. "Good work".

"Thank you, Father", said Katie with a smile. "I have been practicing".

John smiled at her. Katie chuckled a little looking at her cup.

"You know you shouldn't be calling you dad an arse", said John. "He would kill you if he heard you say that".

Katie laughed a little.

"He would wouldn't he"? she asked with a light chuckle.

John replied with a nod and turned to look at Sherlock in the living room.

"How long will he be out"? John asked turning to Katie.

"2 hours", she told him. "Maybe even 2 and a half hours".

John gave Katie a smile and a kiss on her hand before gripping it.

"You're a very smart girl", said John. "I would think you were Sherlock's actual birth daughter".

Katie gave him a very John-like smile. Then, she got up and went to her guitar. Katie started to play the guitar.

"Might as well get some practice in", said Katie looking up from the guitar. "It would be a shame to throw away good practice time".

"You're right", said John getting up. "I'll leave you alone. Good luck".

Katie nodded and got back to playing a song. John turns and starts to head up to his room but stops. He turns back to Katie and thinks about the clarinet he used to play in high school.

"Katherine", said John.

Katie looked up from the instrument she loved.

"Do you mind if I play my clarinet with you"? John asked.

"Sure Father", said Katie. "It might be pretty".

John smiled and went up to grab the woodwind instrument. When he got back down, John saw that Katie had put away her guitar and had gotten out her violin. John looked surprised at the beautifully made instrument.

"Why did you get the violin out"? John asked setting up the clarinet.

"I thought it would sound more pretty if I played the violin instead of the guitar", said Katie checking the strings and then getting into the proper violin position. "Well, Father, aren't you going to start"?

John smiled and started to play a song that he and Katie know well. Katie counted 20 beats before starting to play a low sad sounding note. They played like this for about an hour before John decided to call it quits and read a book. Katie continued to play her violin, messing with a practice song for about 20 minutes before deciding to watch her favorite show.

They both knew it wouldn't be long until Sherlock woke up from his forced sleep.

**Author's note: there's 5th chapter in the story. I hope you like it guys.**


	6. Sherlock's Symptoms

**I only own Katie**

Surprisingly, Sherlock was asleep for 2 more hours before waking up really drowsy and nauseous. He let out a loud groan to let John and Katie know that he was awake. Katie went over to Sherlock, along with John, and pushed dark brown hair out of Sherlock eyes.

"Hey Dad", said Katie gently. "How are you feeling"?

Sherlock groaned and tried to get rid of sleep by blinking.

"I feel like I was hit by a double decker bus", moaned Sherlock.

John chuckled a little.

"You'll feel better soon", said John sitting at Sherlock's side. "Don't worry. By the way, is anything hurting right now"?

"Every part of my body hurts but my throat and left ear hurt the most", said Sherlock.

John frowned at this.

"Maybe I should take a look", said John scooting closer to Sherlock.

Sherlock tried move away from John but John kept a hold on Sherlock. Forcing Sherlock's lower jaw down, John peered in Sherlock's mouth.

"I can't see real well in this light", said John trying to look inside Sherlock's mouth before turning on the lamp above Sherlock's head. "That's better".

"'Et go a mea", said Sherlock trying to talk.

"Oooh", said John with a frown and hissing a little. "Your throat is pretty inflamed there. You might have a throat infection".

"What"? Sherlock asked. "What do you mean 'throat infection'"?

"When you got sick, you might've caught another virus", said John grabbing something to look into Sherlock's ears with. "That happens sometimes. Now, sit up. I need to check your ears".

Sherlock sat up, pouting like a child, and allowed John to look inside his left ear. He winced when the instrument goes into his left ear. John frowns again.

"You also have a bad ear infection", said John taking the device out of Sherlock's ear. "I'll have to stop by the clinic and get the medicine you need. Might as well take your temperature while you're awake so open up".

While he was talking, John grabbed the thermometer and moved it close to Sherlock's mouth.

"But John", Sherlock whined.

"No 'but's Sherlock", John told him sternly. "It's important to check your temperature while you're sick".

Sherlock sighed and opened up his mouth. John stuck the thermometer under Sherlock's tongue and made sure Sherlock kept it under his tongue.

"I'm surprised that your temperature hasn't risen to 104", said John looking at the thermometer after a few minutes. "It's at 101.6 and thats pretty good considering you have a massive sore throat and ear infection".

"It is"? Sherlock asked.

John got up and started to pace a little Sherlock does. Katie noticed that John had his thinking face on.

"What are you thinking about Father"? Katie asked.

John didn't answer her. He continued to pace for 5 more minutes before turning to Katie and Sherlock, who were watching John pace and nearly falling asleep.

"Sherlock, Katie, grab your coats", commanded John grabbing his own coat. "We're going down to the clinic".

Sherlock's eyes widened in fear while Katie nodded and did what John wanted, also grabbing Sherlock's coat as well.

"I don't want to go", Sherlock whined again.

"You have no choice Sherlock", said John putting Sherlock into his coat that Katie had brought him. "You're going to the clinic and that's that".

Sherlock pouted but wrapped his scarf around his neck. After he did so, Sherlock sneezed loudly.

"You might want to blow your nose before we get there, Dad", said Katie handing Sherlock a tissue.

Sherlock took it and blew hard into the tissue.

"Thank you", said Sherlock throwing away the used tissue.

John put his cellphone away that Sherlock didn't realize that John had out.

"Ok Sherlock", said John. "You have an appointment with Sarah when we get to the clinic".

Sherlock didn't reply. All he did was pout. Katie went out and hailed a taxi for them. John and Katie got Sherlock into the taxi cab and told the driver to go to the clinic where John and Sarah worked.

**Author's note: Oooh, maybe Sherlock will behave at the doctor's. Then again, maybe not.**


	7. At the Doctors

**I only own Katie**

When they arrived at the clinic, John and Katie had to literally drag Sherlock inside.

"Sherlock", John grunted and strained. "Come on. It's not like you're getting a check up".

Katie's feet were slipping as she tried to pull her dad through the door.

"Come on Dad", she strained at him.

John turned to Katie just in time to see her lose her grip on Sherlock and fall down onto the floor.

"Katie you alright"? Sherlock asked her rushing to her side.

Katie smirked and grabbed Sherlock's arm and started to pull him towards Sarah's office with John pushing behind Sherlock. After a lot of straining, John and Katie finally got Sherlock inside the exam room.

"That was not fun at all", said Katie huffing a little.

"No it wasn't", agreed John. "I hope this ends well".

Sherlock was sitting on the exam table pouting as they were talking. They waited for 5 minutes until Sarah finally came in.

"Hey John", said Sarah with a smile. "What have you gotten into this time"?

"Its not me, its Sherlock", said John pointing to the sick man near him. "He has an inflamed throat and a ear infection in his left ear".

Sarah wrote down what John had told her.

"I suppose you need another doctor's opinion for this", said Sarah with a small chuckle. "Just to make sure you're right"?

John nodded and gave a small smile.

"Yeah", said John.

"Alright then", said Sarah clapping once. "Let's get started".

Sarah looked into Sherlock's left ear and tsked.

"Yep", said Sarah taking the device out of Sherlock's ear. "That's a very bad ear infection. I'm going to have to prescribe some ear drops".

"Ear drops"? said Sherlock in confusion. "What are those"?

"Ear drops are a type of medicine you put into your ear and squeeze a certain amount of drops into the ear to get rid of the ear infection", Sarah explained. "You'll probably need at least 3 weeks worth of drops for this infection. It looks like you put something in your ear for an experiment".

"Thats what I thought", said John. "Now with his throat".

Sarah started to feel the glands in Sherlock's neck before Sherlock jerked away from her.

"What are you doing to my neck"? Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock"! John scolded.

Sarah chuckled a little.

"I'm just checking how swollen your glands are, Sherlock", said Sarah putting her hands back on Sherlock's neck. "Yeah, they are pretty swollen. It feels like you've been yelling a whole lot".

"I haven't", coughed Sherlock rubbing his throat after Sarah took her hands away.

Sarah got out a tongue depressor and made her way back to Sherlock.

"Now open wide and say 'ahhh'", Sarah commanded.

"Ahhhhhhhh", said Sherlock opening his mouth wide as it can go and tilting his head back.

"Ooohhh", said Sarah. "I'm going to want to take a sample of your throat".

Sherlock gulped and made a scared noise while gripping his throat lightly. Sarah laughed lightly at Sherlock's antics.

"No, I mean I'm going to swab the back of your throat with a q-tip and send it to the lab", said Sarah. "It doesn't take long to get the results either. Maybe 3 or 5 minutes".

With that, Sarah grabbed a q-tip and got Sherlock tip his head back and open his mouth wide. When she was done, Sherlock started to gag and cough.

"Well, I'll be back in while with the results", said Sarah.

Then, she left the three people alone in the exam room.

**Author's note: Well the results of the test will be in the next chapter. **


	8. Getting Sherlock to Obey

**I only own Katie**

It only took 3 minutes for Sarah to return with the results.

"Ok", said Sarah looking at the papers. "It says that Sherlock has strep throat. Its not bad enough to give antibiotics which is a good thing".

Sherlock gave a sigh of relief.

"How high has Sherlock's fever been"? Sarah asked.

"It only got to 101.6", said John. "I don't know if it has gotten higher".

"Well, lets check then, shall we", said Sarah grabbing the thermometer from the right side of the wall.

She placed the thermometer into Sherlock's mouth and held it there for 10 seconds. The thermometer beeps and Sarah looks at the device on the wall.

"Hmmm", said Sarah taking the thermometer out of Sherlock's mouth."Its gotten to 102.3".

"That's not good", said Katie finally speaking up.

"No, its not", said John with a frown looking at Sherlock. "Did you feel any worse when we came in"?

"No", said Sherlock before cracking under John's glare. "Well, it kinda felt like my temperature was rising a little".

"So, you felt your temperature rise"? Sarah asked writing something down on Sherlock's chart.

"Yeah, I guess so", said Sherlock.

Sarah and John talked more about treatment options for Sherlock before deciding to just give him the ear drops and some over the counter medication. Sarah wrote down what they're going to give Sherlock and left them.

"John", said Sherlock.

"Hm"? John asked putting on his jacket.

"Why was Sarah writing while you 2 were talking"? Sherlock asked.

"Oh, it was just a report for your medical file", said John casually. "Nothing to worry about".

"How did they get a hold of my medical history"? Sherlock asked before thinking for a second.

"Mycroft", John and Sherlock said in unison.

"I asked him for it as well", said John. "Besides, this might be the only clinic you would go to if you were ill anyway".

"True", Sherlock agreed.

After that, John left to pay Sarah while Katie and Sherlock hailed a cab. Well, Katie hailed a cab. When they got back to their flat, Lestrade was there waiting for them.

"Sherlock", Lestrade greeted when the crime solving trio entered the flat. "I have a case for you".

Sherlock was about answer but John cut in.

"No, no", said John. "Absolutely not. You're too ill to go out on a case".

"But John", Sherlock whined.

"I said no Sherlock", John told him sternly. "You have a temperature and I don't want it getting any higher then it already is".

"I'll do what you want when I return", begged Sherlock. "Just let me do this case, please".

"No", said John with his arms crossed.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top"? Sherlock asked folding his hands.

John looked at Sherlock with a worried expression. Katie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. John pulled Sherlock to the sofa and gently pushed him onto it.

"I'm really not going to let you go out on a case with the answer you just gave me", said John sternly. "That definitely proves that you are ill and you are definitely staying in bed and rest".

"Rest will do you some good, Dad", Katie added with a nod. "You don't want to be stuck on medicine any longer than you have to".

"I hate being sick", coughed Sherlock.

"Don't we all", Katie told herself, rolling her rolled his eyes as well.

"Just go to your room and get some rest", said John pointing up to Sherlock's bedroom. "I'll be up later with your medicine and Katie will bring some soup".

"John", Sherlock whined. "Do I have to eat"?

"Yes Sherlock Joseph Holmes", John told him sternly. "Eating food helps keep up your strength, which you're going to need to fight off this throat and ear infection".

"All right", sighed Sherlock dropping his head in defeat. "I'll do what you want me to".

"Now", said John pointing to the room of Sherlock Holmes. "Go upstairs to bed and get some rest".

Sherlock mumbled something but it fell on deaf ears and went up to his room like a scolded child getting sent up to his room for hitting his sibling. John watched proudly before he heard his phone go off, alerting that he had a text.

_'I'll come down later today to discuss my brother's condition' - MH._

**Author's note: Yay! Another chapter done!**


	9. Enter Mycroft and Medicine

**I only own Katie**

John sighed at his phone.

'Great', thought John.

So, he decided to clean up the flat since Sherlock is in his room, probably reading a book, and while Katie waits for John to ask for her help. John, eventually, asks Katie to help him. They moved quickly and moved anything Mycroft could trip on. In about 20 minutes, John and Katie were done and just in time too. As soon as they sat down on the sofa, they hear the door open.

"Here comes Uncle Freelance", Katie whispers.

John chuckles but stops when Mycroft enters the room.

"Hello John, Katherine", Mycroft greets.

"Hi Uncle Mycroft", said Katie giving her uncle a hug.

"How have you been"? Mycroft asked her.

"I've been fine Uncle", said Katie.

Mycroft chuckled and gave her another hug.

"I hope so", he told her. "I don't want my niece to get sick. John, have you given her medicine to help protect her from what my younger brother has gotten"?

"I think she'll be fine", said John. "She's pretty healthy".

"I recommend you give her some medicine before I leave today", said Mycroft. "She could easily get sick from my brother and I don't want to see you going out and getting more medicine or taking Katie to the clinic".

"Oh my god", Katie mumbled smacking her forehead.

John only nodded, knowing if he didn't, Mycroft would do it himself.

"So", said Mycroft sitting down in a chair. "What does Sherlock have"?

"Well, he has strep throat and a bad ear infection in his left ear", said John.

"Is he running a temperature"? Mycroft asked.

"I haven't checked it in a while", said John. "But it was 102.3".

Mycroft frowned and was about say something but is cut off by a muffled cough. John, Mycroft, and Katie look up and see Sherlock at the door way, watching them.

"Sherlock, what are you doing out of bed"? John asked standing up and going to Sherlock.

"I was bored", rasped Sherlock. "And I heard you talking to Mycroft".

"Sherlock", Mycroft greeted. "How are you feeling"?

Sherlock glowered at his older brother.

"I feel fine, Mycroft".

Mycroft gave him the 'look'. Sherlock didn't so much as blink. John decided to feel Sherlock's forehead before a fight broke out between the 2 Holmes' siblings. As usual, Sherlock moved away when John's hand came in contact with his forehead.

"What is up with people touching my forehead today"? Sherlock asked in annoyance.

"I wouldn't be feeling your forehead if you weren't sick", said John putting his hand back on Sherlock's forehead. "Sherlock, you feel warmer then you were before. I'm going to take your temperature".

With that, John left, leaving Sherlock, Mycroft, and Katie alone. Sherlock sat down on the sofa and put his arm around Katie, cuddling with her.

"Katherine, please go up to your room", Mycroft commanded.

Katie got up, being the obedient girl she is. Sherlock grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, putting his arm back around her.

"No, Katie", said Sherlock."You are staying here".

"Sherlock, she could get sick from you", said Mycroft. "I think it would be better if she went up to her room".

"Well, you're not her guardian", growled Sherlock.

"John has a say in it too", Mycroft countered.

Then, said ex-solider came back, thermometer in hand.

"Ok then, Sherlock", said John sitting on the other side of his flatmate. "Open up".

Sherlock obeyed and sat back, looking miserable. Everybody felt sorry for the consulting detective. Soon the thermometer beeps and John takes it out of Sherlock's mouth. He sighs at the result.

"102.7", said John sighing. "It went up 4 degrees in an hour. I'm starting to get concerned, Sherlock".

"Do you want me go pick up a strong fever reducer"? Mycroft asked getting up and heading towards the door.

"If you can find one", said John nodded and left the flat.

Katie looked over to her dad with a sad look. She hoped that he'll be ok. John thought the same.

"Sherlock, I'm going to get some of your medicine", said John moving towards the kitchen.

Sherlock noticed that there was a bag in the kitchen and when John came back, he saw that he had a small bottle.

"What's that"? Sherlock asked pointing at the bottle.

"These are your ear drops", John answered. "You need to lay on your right side so I can put the drops into your left ear".

"Will it hurt"? Sherlock asked in a worrying tone.

"No", John chuckled. "It will feel like you need to pop your ear though".

Sherlock sighed but did what he was told and didn't complain. Katie got up and John took her place, ready to put the drops in. He squeezed the bottle enough for 6 drops to enter Sherlock's ear.

"It feels weird", Sherlock said loudly.

"I know", said John rubbing behind Sherlock's ear. "When it stops, you may get up".

Sherlock laid there, looking miserable, until the medicine got down to the infected area. When he sat up, Mycroft got back with a bottle of liquid medicine.

"I'm not taking that", Sherlock stated.

"You should and you are", said Mycroft going into the living room.

Sherlock grumbled and laid back down, turning away from the people that care for him. Mycroft comes back out with a spoon and the bottle of medicine. He poured out the correct amount medicine on the spoon and gave it to John. The ex-solider took it and held it out to Sherlock.

"No", said Sherlock looking at the spoon with distaste.

"Come on Sherlock", said John whining a little. "You'll feel better. Just please take it".

"No".

So the argument starts.

"Please".

"No".

"Please".

"No".

"Please".

"No".

Five minutes later

"Please".

"No".

"Please".

"No".

"PLEASE".

"NO".

"PLEASE, Sherlock, I implore you to take your medicine. PLEASE".

"No, no, no, and, once again, no".

Mycroft sighed and took the spoon away from John.

"This is getting ridiculous", said Mycroft.

The older Holmes forced Sherlock's mouth open and shoved the medicine down his throat. Sherlock coughed and spluttered until he could breath normally again.

"What (cough) was that (cough) for (cough, cough)", coughed Sherlock.

"I was tired of listening to John's attempts to get you to take your medicine, my stubborn brother", said Mycroft before turning to John. "Mummy could never get Sherlock to take medicine when he was younger so Dad would force Sherlock's mouth open and force it down his throat".

John only stared.

"You Holmes' sure are a strange bunch".


	10. A Long Night

**I only own Katie**

John plopped back down in his favorite chair, exhausted.

After Mycroft gave Sherlock his medicine and left, John had to get Sherlock to bed. He had to bribe Sherlock with Lestrade giving him case files to work on while he was sick. When Sherlock was in bed and sleeping soundly, Katie went up to bed and John went to his favorite chair and grabbed his laptop. While he was typing, John fell asleep.

At Midnight

"John," a feverish voice cried out.

Said doctor was jerk out of his sleep by this cry.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John called out, racing towards Sherlock's room.

John opened up the door and saw Sherlock tossing and turning, trapped in a fever induced dream.

"John," he moaned again, reaching out to his friend.

"Shh," said John, going over to him and stroking his hand, "It's gonna be alright."

John placed his hand on Sherlock's forehead.

"You're burning up," said John, removing his hand, "I'll go grab the thermometer and a cloth and bowl of water."

John left the room and raced around grabbing said objects. While grabbing the supplies, Katie came down, in her white robe and cute light green slippers, rubbing her eyes.

"Father, what are you doing at this hour of night?" Katie asked, yawning.

"Your dad has gotten worse," said John, handing her some cloth and the thermometer, "I might need your help. Go to your dad and take his temperature for me, please."

Katie did what she was told and raced into Sherlock's room while John filled the bowl with cold water. After he was done, John went back into Sherlock's room just when Katie took the thermometer out of Sherlock's mouth.

"Father, it's at 104.3," said Katie with fear in her voice, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Just as long as we get his temperature down, I think he'll be alright," said John, slight panic in his voice.

Unfortunately, Katie picked up on his fear and started to shake.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, he'll be fine," John assured, "He's strong. He'll get through it."

Katie nodded and shakily took out a cloth and got it wet. For 2 hours, John and Katie took turns in watching and cooling off Sherlock. At this moment, Katie is kneeling down on the left side of Sherlock's bed, her hands holding one of Sherlock's hands. John is sitting down, hands folded, and watching his sick friend and daughter sleep. A couple of tears slid down his cheek. John grabbed Sherlock's other hand and brought it up to his face.

"Sherlock, please get better soon," said John with a shaky voice, "If not for me, for Katie. Please Sherlock please."

John paused to watch Sherlock's chest rise and fall steadily.

"Please get better please Sherlock please."

Sherlock coughed weakly in response. That's when John lost it and started crying.

"Please get better," whispered John, "Please."


	11. Finally Better

**I only own Katie**

'Ugh,' Sherlock thought as he came to, 'What happened last night?'

Sherlock groaned and opened his eyes. He tries to sit up but can't. He turns to his right and sees John sleeping, with a strong arm protectively on top on Sherlock's stomach. Sherlock looks left and finds Katie sleeping, holding his hand. He sighs and tries to sit up again. Still unable, Sherlock clears his throat.

"John," he said with a slightly hoarse voice.

John stirred but didn't awake.

"John," he said, louder, "wake up."

This time, his best friend did wake up. John yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, Sherlock," said John, still not realizing that Sherlock's feeling better.

'Three, two, one,' Sherlock thought.

"SHERLOCK!" John cried, giving his friend a big hug, "I'm so glad your awake! You gave us quite the scare last night."

"I did?" Sherlock said in confusion.

John explained what had happened to Sherlock while checking his temperature.

"Yah, so me and Katie kept watch before we both fell asleep," said John, taking the thermometer out of Sherlock's mouth. "thankfully, your temperature dropped. You should be up and solving cases in a couple of days."

Then, they heard groaning. They saw Katie waking up.

"Good morning Katie," said John, smiling at her, "guess who's awake?"

Katie's eyes widen and she turned to Sherlock, who was smiling at her.

"Dad!" she cried, hugging Sherlock tightly, "don't you ever scare us like that ever again."

"I guess I did scare you guys badly," said Sherlock, hugging Katie back.

"I'm just glad that you're awake," Katie whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

John smiled and then joined the family hug.

Four days later

"John!"

Upon hearing his name, John looked up at his friend.

"We have a case," said Sherlock, with a smile while grabbing his coat.

"Great," said John, smiling as well.

He stopped what he was doing and grabbed his coat, following Sherlock downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they saw and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then, Katie came home from school.

"A case?" she asked, setting her bag down.

"Yes," said Sherlock.

Katie smiled and went outside with Sherlock right behind her.

'Things are back normal now,' John thought as he smiled, 'well as normal as it can be with Sherlock.'

**The End**


	12. Sneak Peak for a New Story

**I only own Katie**

"Sherlock, I will not repeat to you again," said John in an angry tone, "I'm. Not. Sick."

Then John sneezed.

"Yes you are," Sherlock replied, "now, come here."

Sherlock launched himself at him. John dodged and raced to his coat, putting it on and running downstairs. He grabbed a cab before Sherlock could stop him. Sherlock got outside and watched the cab drive away, thermometer in hand.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked him.

Sherlock turned to his right and saw Katie looking up at him.

"Your father is sick," said Sherlock, sighing, "but he insisted on going to work anyway."

"We'll have to figure out a plan to get him back and to let him realize he's sick," said Katie, sighing as well

**I don't know if I will do this story. If I do, can you great readers help me find a title? **


End file.
